Klrr (Earth-616)
, Skrull Empire | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Alkss (mother, deceased); G'iah (wife); "Madison", Alkss II, "Ivy" (daughters) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Green | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Secret agent | Education = | Origin = Deviant Skrulls | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV | Creators = Robbie Thompson; Niko Henrichon | First = Meet the Skrulls Vol 1 1 | Death = Meet the Skrulls Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = When Galactus begun consuming the Skrull's Throneworld, the Skrull known as Klrr saw his father die, while his mother got Klrr to a ship in order to ensure his survival, sacrifising herself in the process. Klrr grew to become a loyal agent to the Skrull Empire, and selected to breed with the Skrull, G'iah and concieve children, since G'iah was from Skrull planet whose offsprings became Warskrulls, eventhough the two fell in love. Their mission was to infiltrate the Human society, and pay a way for a future invasion of Earth. They rased their three daughters on Earth, under the guise of a typical family. However, during one mission, their youngest daughter, had been captured thought murdered by Project Blossom who sought to exterminte all of the infiltrated Skrulls. The family kept continuing their mission, gathering information, while posing as humans and working in their human identities. At some point Klrr was informed by another fellow Skrull agent, Moloth, a agent of Project Blossom had been killing entire Skrull groups. While almost all of the family were doing their mission, with Klrr and G'iah impersonating Tony Stark and Pepper Pots and stealing information, Alice faced the agent who had come to their house in order to kill them, but after the strugle Alice killed him instead. Klrr was gleeful at this, since he could now pose as the agent and infiltrate more easily, and was proud of daughter, but his wife was disgusted on what their family had become and beat Klrr. After that, they begun their subsequent mission which was retrieving a thing which allowed Project Blossom to locate the Skrulls. Klrr in guise of the agent went to a part of the facility, while the rest in another part, since their objective was behind a door which could open by turning two keys in those places. Upon opening the door G'iah was shocked to find their long lost daughter behind the door and whose blood was being for detecting Skrulls. After rescuing their daughter and exiting the facility, Klrr was greeted by Moloth who then killed Klrr, having betrayed the Skrull Empire and joined Project Blossom. His body was then recovered by a grieaving Alice. | Personality = | Powers = Shapeshifting: Like all Skrulls, Klrr was able to shapeshift. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spies